falloutfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Enclave
De Ethumb|left|161px|The Enclave Symbool als Gezien in Fallout 3nclave is een geheime militaire organisatie die direct afstammen van de Pre-War Amerikaanse overheid en het militair-industrieel complex, ze beweren dat ze de wettelijke opvolgers van de staat zijn. De Enclave bestaat vooral uit afstammelingen van ambtenaren en militaire officieren. Ze vinden de mensen die buiten de Enclave geboren zijn mutanten ''die vernietigd moeten worden. Geschiedenis The Star-Spangled Banner is een van de weinige oude wereld organisaties die de Great War heeft overleeft. De Enclave was ooit de schaduw regering van de VS. De leden van de samenzwering omarmde het idee van een nucleaire oorlog en wist dat een gewone man dat niet kon overleven. Ze geloofde in dat zolang de ''belangrijke mensen ''van de VS overleefde, dat ze makkelijk weer snel konden hergroeperen en het Communisme voor altijd te kunnen vernietigen. Hoewel technisch gezien door de Enclave, een aantal krachtige bedrijven profiteerden van hun Acties. Ze konden hun Faciliteiten gebruiken om zich te beschermen tegen de zandstorm van 2077.thumb|160px|The Star Spangled Banner In 2073 waren bijna alle natuurlijke grondstoffen op. De VS bemachtigde de 's werelds laatst bekende bevoorrading ruwe aardolie, begraven onder de Stille Oceaan. Poseidon Oil, een groot Amerikaans energieconcern, ging hier van gebruik maken. Al snel was de olie op en besloot Poseidon Oil het te verlaten. In 2077 breekt de Nucleaire Oorlog uit. De President van Amerika besluit te vluchten naar het booreiland van Poseidon Oil. Ze zette hier een geheime basis op, waardoor de VS kon blijven bestaan en de oorlog met China zou doorgaan. Sommige leden van de Enclave trokken zich terug op afgelegen locaties in andere delen van de wereld, maar toen ze met bommen werden geraakt, verloren ze elk contact wat ze met elkaar hadden.De bekende Vaults zijn gefinancieerd door de Amerikaanse overheid, en dus hadden ze er controle over. Waarschijnlijk was het bedoeld om bevoorrechte VS burgers de Great War te laten overleven, maar een groot deel van het Vault-Project had een veel meer sinister doel. De Amerikaanse regering was er zeker van dat ze de Great War zouden overleven. Ze zouden simpelweg een andere planeet vinden na deze opgeblazen te hebben. Het ruimtevoertuig is bedoeld om het menselijk ras te verplaatsen naar een andere planeet. Deze was al in de maak voor de oorlog. Ze zouden dus vertrekken naar een andere planeet.thumb|156px|Een Poster voor Adverteren van het Vault Idee '' The Vault Of The Future '' Een reis door de ruimte, en om de aarde te her koloniseren zou erg moeilijk zijn geweest. Zo werden Vaults ontworpen om ernstige tekortkomingen na te bootsen. Hoe een gemiddelde Amerikaan in staat zou zijn in verschillende situaties. Vault 12 in Bakersfield had een Vault deur die niet helemaal dicht zou zijn, gevaarlijke radiatie was binnengekomen door lekken. Daardoor is in California de Ghoul bevolking gekomen. Vault 15 was normaal gebouwd. Maar werd bevolkt door verschillende rassen en mensen om te zien of er spanningen zouden ontstaan. Vault 13 was bedoeld om voor 200 Jaar gesloten te blijven, om te kijken wat de effecten zijn van langdurige isolatie. Vault 101 was voor altijd gesloten voor de rest van de wereld. De experimenten gaan verder. Uiteindelijk, als gevolg van veranderingen gemaakt door de Enclave's leiderschap of door het ruimteschip vernietigd zou worden, de Enclave verliet hun oorspronklijke doel, om naar een andere planeet te gaan. Ze hielden nog steeds alle Vaults in de gaten om te kijken wat er allemaal gebeurde vanuit het booreiland. Bijvoorbeeld de bevolking van Vault 13 was nog intact. Voor een lange tijd na The Great War liet de Enclave niks van zich horen, ze zaten rustig in hun Oil-Rig. In het geheim waren ze zich sterker aan het maken, bestudeerde technologie. Ze hadden een technologische voorsprong op veel mensen. Uiteindelijk, toen ze dachten dat ze veilig zouden zijn. Vonden ze dat Amerika een wedergeboorte moest krijgen. Ze besloten Scouts over het land te laten gaan. De Enclave zag dat het land bewoond werd door geesten en Super Mutanten. Toen dit werd gemeld aan de hoge leiders van de Enclave, werd besloten dat alle Mutanten moesten gaan, op welke manier dan ook. Ze dachten dat alles besmet was met straling, of erger. De mutanten zouden hoe dan ook vernietigd moeten worden. De Enclave vond de The Old Abonded Military Base. Ze vonden in de base FEV (Forced Evolutionaire Virus,) een groene massa. Ze verzamelde monsters en stuurde deze op naar het booreiland. Vele zijn blootgesteld aan de ruwe FEV en kwamen hier uit als de tweede generatie Super Mutants. De tweede generatie bestond uit Slaven die geholpen hadden de base uit te graven, thumb|156px|Dick Richardson, President van de VS in 2242.zij waren het meest blootgesteld aan FEV. Ze dode hun bewakers en namen hun wapens mee. De Enclave raakte in paniek en besloten snel terug te trekken naar het booreiland. Ze gooide dynamiet om de Ingang van de oude basis te sluiten. De tweede generatie Super Mutanten waren gevangen in de base. Ookal ging het slecht bij de oude militaire basis, ze hadden nog steeds de monsters van het FEV. Op het booreiland begonnen ze meteen met proberen een tegengif te maken. Maar om vooruitgang te bieden hadden ze proefmensen nodig. Ze hadden twee testgroepen: Zuivere mensen, en Super Mutanten die al eeuwen de FEV over zich hadden. Het onreine monster hadden ze makkelijk verkrethumb|170px|Een Artikel Banner door de Enclavegen door de hele bevolking van Arryo te kidnappen. De schone groep was moeilijk te verkrijgen, ze wouden geen mensen op het booreiland dit aandoen. Dus ze gingen elders zoeken. Ze gingen naar Vault 13, waarvan ze de poorten hadden geopend. Na wat lichte weerstand (Van 3 bewapende man) had de Enclave het zo goed overgenomen en de bewoners opgesloten. Ze ontvoerde mensen uit Vault 13 naar het Booreiland waar zei getest zouden werden door een speciaal aangesteld Corps. Wanneer de Enclave zich klaarmaakten om het gif te lanceren naar de hele bevolking, kwam er een tribale, beter bekend als The Chosen One. Hij bevreed de overlevenden van zowel de Vault 13 bevolking en de Arryo bevolking. Hij starte het zelf vernietigingssysteem en alle hoofdkwartieren van de Enclave werden vernietigd. Hij redde de Wereld van een verschrikkelijke dood. De Enclave overleefde echter de ontploffing op het booreiland. De ouwe president was volledig gewist uit elk register. President was nu een naam om kinderen bang te maken. De Enclave was verzwakt, ze werden gebroken door een gecombineerde kracht van zowel de Brotherhood of steel en de NCR. Sommige probeerden bij de NCR te komen, soms met succes. Soms werden oude mensen opgepakt die een oorlog verleden hadden en jarenlang vastgezet. Wanneer President Richardson was gedood, John Henry Eden nam het van hem over, en begeleide de Enclave. Augustus Autumn was gekozen als Commander en zou het bewapende leger leiden. Eden zei overal dat het Prleft|thumb|174px|John Henry Eden, President van de Enclave in 2277.e-War Amerika terug zou komen. Amerika of Legend: a land of white, baseball, appel taart en goedheid. De Enclave soldaten zouden Jefferson Memorial heroveren. Wanneer ze het schone water tot hun beschikking zouden hebben, konden ze hun oude plan uitvoeren. Het FEV Virus gebruiken om iedereen te doden en zo de Capital Wasteland te controleren. In 2277, Project Purity was voltooid. Troepen onder Autumn bezette de purifier, en vestigde een aanwezigheid in de afvalstoffen. Deze werd tegengewerkt door The Brotherhood Of Steel. Na het ophalethumb|192px|East Coast Enclave Troopersn van Eden Creation Kit uit Vault 87, probeerde Eden mensen te werven. Hij probeerde the Lone Wanderer te krijgen en hem te laten werken als een Dubbel-Agent. Hij nam het andere FEV goedje mee, maar zei dat Eden eigenlijk een Super Computer was, en dat ze Raven Rock's zelfvernieting moesten laten starten. Eden werd tegengewerkt door Autumn, wie de bevokling wou leiden door het activeren van de Purifier. Toen de Brotherhood Jefferson Memorial in nam, werd Autumn verslagen door The Lone Wanderer, maar het is niet bekend of hij het heeft overleeft. The Lone Wanderer stond klaar om het realiseren van de Enclave zijn doel te stoppen, niemand weet of hij dit ook heeft gedaan. Later, werd de Adam Air Force Base verwoest door The Brotherhood. De Enclave was permanent gebroken, er waren nog maar een paar over. Vandaag de dag, zijn er nog een paar oude-Enclave mensen over die met hun hoofd gebuigd staan, angst voor de dood die de NCR hen zouden brengen. De Enclave zocht opnieuw macht door ondersteuning te zoeken bij The Courier bij de Tweede Slag van The Hooverdam, hun enige kans op Glorie. Niemand weet de uitkomst hiervan. Faciliteiten '''Oil Rig' left|thumb|182px|The Oil RigHet Poseidon Energy booreiland voor de kust van Californie diende als basis voor de gevluchte Amerikanen. Dit stond bekend als het hoofdkwartier van de Enclave totdat het verwoest werd door The Chosen One Navarro left|thumb|145px|NavarroNavarro diende als tankstop voor Vertibirds die missies aan het uitvoeren waren. Navarro word gepatrouilleerd door Enclave Control Company Light Teams ''wie onafhankelijk zijn van base Commander. In ieder geval, vroeger. De basis werd overspoeld door troepen van de NCR. '''Mariposa Military Base' Mariposa was een voor de Great War U.S Militaire basis. Hier werd onderzoek gedaan naar het FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus.) Na de oorlog was het overgenomen door the Master wie een leger van Super Mutanten had. Nadat the Master verslagen was werd hij opgegraven door de Enclave. Raven Rock left|thumb|186px|Raven Rock Raven Rock was de Enclave's hoofd basis in 2277. Hier namen belangrijke personen zoals Colonel Autumn en President Eden. Hier hebben The Lone Wanderer en de President ook een tijdje in prive gesproken over FEV. Satellite Relay Station Nadat Raven Rock verloren was gegaan nam de Enclave deze basis als hoofd communicatie center. Hier heeft ook Liberty Prime zijn einde gezien. Adams Air Force Base left|thumb|172px|The Mobile Base Crawler Adams Air Force Base was het hoofdkwartier van de Enclave nadat ze Raven Rock hadden verloren. Hij staat net uit de Mojave Wasteland. Je kan er alleen maar komen met de Presidential Metro, hier worden de laatste Vertibirds onderhouden. Het hart van de operaties was echter The Mobile Base Crawler wie een satelliet communicatie had. Hij is uiteindelijk overgenomen door The Lone Wanderer, die het of aan de Brotherhood heeft gegeven of het vernietigen. President Dick Richardson *A. Ron Meyers *Arcade Gannon *Cannibal Johnson *Chris *Cook *Daisy Whitman *Gannon Senior *J. Smith *Judah Kreger *Kevin *Orion Moreno *Quincy *Raul *Snookie *Tom Murray *William Brandice *Captain Pickard *Colonel Sanders *Dr. Charles Curling *Dr. Henry *Dr. Schreber *Sergeant Arch Dornan *Sergeant Bracks *Sergeant Granite *Special Agent Frank Horrigan *Vice-President Daniel Bird 2242-2278 *President John Henry Eden *Colonel Augustus Autumn *Stiggs *Whitley Vanaf 2278 *ED-E ED-E is een compagnon die te vinden is in Primm. Je kunt hem vinden in de Nash Residence. Je treft hem daar wel kapot aan. ED-e is verbonden met de quest ED-E my love. je kunt ED-E repareren met wat scrap electronics en scrap metals Verschijningen in Games *Fallout 2 *Fallout 3 *Fallout: New Vegas Fallout vertibird1.jpg Enclave.jpg Fallout-3-classic-advanced-power-armor-1-590x472.jpg EnclaveCommander3.jpg Fallout-3-Mod-Enclave-DX 3.jpg EnclaveMKII.jpg 479-2-1226843014.jpg de:Enklave en:Enclave es:Enclave fi:Enclave fr:Enclave it:Enclave ko:엔클레이브 lt:Anklave no:Enclave pl:Enklawa ru:Анклав uk:Анклав zh:英克雷 Categorie:Enclave Category:Fallout 2 factions Categorie:Van Buren factions Category:Fallout 3 factions Category:Broken Steel factions Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions Category:Post-war countries Categorie:Facties Categorie:Fallout facties Categorie:Fallout Bible factions